Jake Harley
Grandpa is Jade Harley's genetic father and adoptive grandfather, known to many on the MSPA forums as Hass "The Flame" Harley. In his first appearence he is shown to be dead, and preserved via taxidermy. Paradoxical Origins and Childhood While initially introduced as Jade's grandfather, he is most likely actually a Paradox Clone of himself sent back in time as an infant from the present. He also provided half of the DNA of both Jade and John which was combined with John's Nanna through Ectobiology. This action created an interesting version of the Grandfather Paradox, in this case John creating both Jade's Grandfather and himself from the present and sending the clones as infants to their proper times. The relationship between John, Jade, Nanna and Grandpa was theorized in unsubstantiated conjecture, as each member shared many common traits, such as hair color and style, impaired vision, and buck teeth; however, the fact that John and Jade may be clones was a shocking revelation. Due to the events of The Reckoning Grandpa was sent from The Veil to Earth, where he accidentally shot, and killed, Colonel Sassacre, who was looking after the child version of Nanna. He then grew up as Nanna's brother before deciding to leave on an adventure with the Colonel's dog, Halley. As A Guardian Grandpa Harley was a renown billionaire explorer and once the owner of a Betty Crocker plant in John's town. After a Skaian meteor destroyed the plant, he set off with his newfound shipmate to go plunder the secrets of a certain South Pacific island with interesting historical monuments. Grandpa Harley also appears to be rather caring for his granddaughter, even in the after life. When the two of them are communicating, we can only see Jade's half of the conversation, but it is implied that Grandpa Harley suggests that she take a bigger and more effective gun before she goes outside to defend herself. This implies that there are dangerous things outside his house that he has dealt with before, perhaps even ones that caused his death. Potentially, these beasts are the same that decorate his house. He decorated his house in multiple motifs, including suits of armor (including some more modern armors such as the Iron Man armor and the Judge armor), decrepit mummies, big game trophies, sunbleached photos of women (his 'beauties'), and globes. Though Jade doesn't mind the suits of armor, she hates the mummies and hunting trophies. Some of the big game trophies in Grandpa's tower appear to be chimeras; combinations of different animals. Whether these are genetic experiments, mythical creatures, or terrible abuses of taxidermy is unknown. Interestingly, one of his trophies is the mounted head of a Crude Ogre, which is later reflected by his appearance in Land of Wind and Shade, suggesting a connection between him and the Medium. Why exactly he is alive at this point is currently a mystery; it probably involves Weird Time Shit in some way or another. While at first it seemed that Grandpa was Jade's guardian, he, like many things associated with Jade, is a bit of a pattern breaker and it has been revealed that Jade's true guardian is Bec. It is unknown if he ever had a wife, though he seems to have been 'buried' alone. Unlike other guardians, he isn't missing any facial features and, while other guardians have a personal 'vice' such as smoking, drinking, and puppet pornography, he doesn't seem to have one, other then his strict lectures, his interest in firearms and hunting, and his obsessive 'pack rat' hoarding. However, it was pointed out by to John by carcinoGenecist that John had created paradox clones of "you and your guardians", and since Bec was not present, this might mean that Grandpa actually is Jade's guardian. Despite being dead, Jade's unusual abilities seem to allow her to communicate with her grandpa's spirit. She finds these confrontations to be 'intense' as her grandpa is very strict and charismatic. He's prone to giving stern lectures to Jade whenever they meet and insists Jade carry a hunting rifle when she leaves the house, or else "there would be hell to pay." According to Jade, he was much easier to deal with when he was alive. According to Jade, Grandpa is an extreme polymath; he's a world-renowned explorer, naturalist, treasure hunter, archeologist, scientist, adventurer, big game hunter, and billionaire. This would explain the close proximity of ancient ruins to his house and having a laboratory. His renaissance man aspect may be the main contributor to the fact that both Jade and Dave Strider consider him to be a bad ass. Connections to the Medium In the Medium, a character with the same build and mannerisms has recently been seen, saving John from a Tar Basilisk. This seems to corrospond to the game trophies above the fire place which included a crude ogre, two basilisks and another creature. This suggests he may already be involved with the Weird plot shit still unfolding. His purple and gold fireplace could also tie into the weird plot shit, representing the kingdoms of Derse and Prospit. This is further supported by the portrait placed over it, which depicts Jade in the outfit she wears on Prospit. Because he is dead, he may, like John's Nanna, become a deceased relative/companion who will later be infused with her Kernelsprite. Further evidence that Jade's Grandpa may become infused with Jade's Kernelsprite is that he has, as mentioned before, more than one facial feature, similar to the other Kernelsprites, namely Nannaquin who has eyes and a mouth, and that and the fact that he is already maimed: stitches are holding his taxidermy-preserved body together. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Characters